Saieya Hrasta
"I wonder if they will taste better on their own or on the disc, I will still devour them on their own without the disc most of the time regardless of the result, because this is taking forever to make I could have devoured a few Drakgnons in the time it is taking to make this" Saieya while making a disc shaped dough covered in cheese and meat with the meat being multiple slices of lesser DragonKin for the first time in 1849. Saieya is a Drakon scientist who specialised in robotics and weaponary. Profile *Name: Saieya Hrasta *Birth Date: 1821 *Height: 20ft 2in *Species: Drakon *Gender: Female *Weight: 17316 Kg Overview Saieya is one of few surviving Drakon and has added various 'upgrades' to her body during her life. Saieya's work in robotics have created self sufficient (for a few days) machines capable of fighting as well as creating android infiltrators based on the Dragoian species. Saieya had constant issues with the native Drakon weapons owing to their low armor piercing power, thus she designed, and later equipped all her robots with, a line of weapons known as 'Furnace Weapons'. Upgrades Saieya has 'upgraded' herself twice, once in 1841, and again in 1892. Her 1841 upgrade was her visor, which unlike the standard Drakon military issue visor, was integrated into Saieya's skull and can be turned on and off via a neural circuit. This visor was also modified to run off the energy in Saieya's blood, and also to include a radio so she could remotely talk to a member of her research team. The radio had to be turned on via a button on the visor so as not to activate it accidentally. In 1892, Saieya's genetic degredation had peaked, leaving her quite lucky, as she only lost a hand to it, while most Drakon at the age of 70 have died from corrupt genetics. This hand was switfly replaced with an integrated robot hand which ran of Saieya's blood and impulses, much like a normal hand. The robot hand was one of Saieya's pet projects (she did not design the basic concept, but improved on the already existing models so it matched her requirements) after she started to notice her left hand was starting to become weak. The hand was made out of the same heatproof metal as the gauntlets Drakon scientists wear so as not to require any protection. Saieya has often commented that she misses the ability to feel things with her left hand, but maintains it was the right choice as a stump would be worthless. The device strapped to Saieya's arm is a removable diagnostic tool for her robotic arm, and is very rarely removed as, just like the hand, it was designed to be water and heat proof (to some degree). Uniform Saieya's uniform is custom made, the style is the same as standard Drakon labcoats, although the material is not. Saieya's labcaot is armoured to resist standard Drakon weapons fire (energy weapons). Her gauntlet is standard issue, right down to the ID card mounted on it. Her pistol holster was custom designed to fit her leg, and provide a heat shield from her Furnace Pistol while still allowing for the pistol to be rapidly drawn and fired. The exposed breast crack is typical of Drakon lab coats, and is normally considered pointless, however due to Saieya carrying a firearm, she keeps a spare clip or two between her breasts to save wasting pocket space, and also to limit the risk of losing her extra ammo. Saieya's belly hanging out of the uniform is not intended and is a result of some bad eating habits, but Saieya saw no point in getting her coat retailored just to keep her belly in. The breast pockets on the labcoat are normally used to store pencils and pens, but Saieya uses them store small tools to maintain her robotic hand. Eating Habits Saieya enjoys junk food, and will often binge of disc shaped dough covered in cheese and meat while working. Apart from an unhealthy junkfood love, Saieya enjoys lesser species such as humans, Dragoians, Drakeians and even Ayvoid who have ventured too far from their secluded systems. Out of the lesser species, Saieya likes the Dragoians the most, claiming they have the most crunch (due to having the thickest scales) as well as the most taste. She will normally shove lesser species into her maw feet first, so they can scream for as long as possible (and writhe as long as possile) as she sucks them down into her gut using her breath, tongue and teeth. Despite her awful fattening eating habits, she is not considered to be massively fat, possibly because she wants to still fit in her uniform, and so exercises just enough to keep her in the semi-fat state she is. Combat Style Saieya having no military training whatsoever prefers to take cover and fire her furnace pistol. However, she will normally try to avoid combat having her mechs fight for her. At melee range, Saieya will slash out with her robotic hand while trying to get a pistol shot off with her right hand. Smaller foes will be crushed underfoot, or grabbed and eaten (or thrown away if she hasn't got time to eat them). Category:Characters Category:Drakon